User talk:Vilius2001x
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 16:54, 2 December 2012 Stop what? One of your notes asks me to stop something because you know better. Stop what? I did not change any information in the article. I only eliminated some categories which have nothing to do with being a relative or not and of knowing the person. If you want to include such categories link them to other categories the way they are linked in Wikia or Wikipedia, which is more comprehensive. The categories you invented do not exist in any of these and are not linked to anything. Therefore if you disagree with their deletion, link them to something. Afil (talk) 03:08, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Afil (talk) 03:03, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Middle names and initials and question-marks Hello! I see you renamed pages to remove middle names or initials. Nothing on the site should have given you the idea that they are not allowed. Indeed, the first example of a typical page name in Form:Person has a middle name, beside a statement that they MAY be omitted. Much more important is the question of question-marks. Several pages on this site tell you that question-marks are not allowed in page names for individuals. So I hope we don't see any more renamings such as "‎ (Vilius2001x moved page Mehujael ben Irad to Mehujael ben Irad (?-?))". Kind regards. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:25, January 5, 2013 (UTC) You should not be registered here, for two reasons: age and sockpuppetry You are apparently under 13 years of age and therefore must have falsified your date of birth to register. You are also almost certainly the same person as User:Vilius2001 (who was told 6 months ago that we do not use question-marks in page names and was subsequently blocked until July 2013), and User:Viliusx, who registered in November. We welcome useful contributions from anyone, but your record is rather poor. A small amount of your work is good. However, much of what you and your sockpuppets have done is contrary to guidelines that are clearly posted on the site. Or it is a waste of space, such as your "2020" categories. Please take much more care. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:38, January 5, 2013 (UTC)